MY MATRIX
by departed-ghost
Summary: My name is Fay. NOT BECAUSE I FAINTED! Stupid people. This is my story from the Matrix. What I went through that sort of thing. Who my idol is cough NEO! chough But I never really get to meet this idol mine. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and review.
1. FAY

My Matrix 

I took the red pill after much hesitation, I stared at it from every angle, then refused the water on the stool for fear of it being poisoned. I slaked the small red pill with my saliva. I swallow then coughed slightly. The man sitting in front of me smiled at my unwillingness.

"Now, come with me." I nod my head rising from my over stuffed chair.

"Where we going?" I ask.

Without answering he opens a door. I see other people that look like him. Mysterious eyes that seem to know something no others do. And plus each and everyone of them was wearing black. Black leather, black spandex, black polyester, black, black, black. And the thing I didn't understand was that the room seemed dark to me, and yet each person wore sun glassed. I felt like I was in some weird twilight zone mishap episode. But then I think of the Wizard of Oz when I see the machinery, for I am reminded of the old man with all the buttons and such behind the draw back curtain. Suddenly I get the urge to click my heals together and scream 'There's no place like home!'

I close my eyes and imagine my home. I picture my mother sitting in her French Decoupage room cross legged, listening to the sounds of waves while doing yoga. Then I see my little brothers sitting ideally getting brain washed by the television. And then there I am, in my room reading my book, blasting heavy metal remix's. All because there's nothing better to do. Then I realize that if there is 'no place like home' it IS NOT my home.

I knew no one in the dark decomposing room. But it seemed to me they all knew who I was. Two boys about my age whispered something to one another. Most smile at me; I make a quick count of all the people in the room, at least ten, and they all stared at me.

"By the way," says the first man I meet, the one who seemed to be the leader but didn't look a day over twenty-one. He smiles at me showing clean straight white teeth. I picture this guy in his teens, with a huge mouth of metal. I smile because I love braces. "My name is Ganarth."

My lips turn slightly at the corners.

"Okaaaaay, Darth Vader" I answer with a giggle.

"Please, lie down." Ganarth jesters to a patch work or rips and tares of what looks like a very, VERY old dentist chair.

"I swear I've been flossing." I hold up my hands in scouts honor. Ganarth frown but says nothing. I roll my eyes and then someone snickers behind my. I ignore it and sit down on the dusty chair.

"This will feel weird" Says a women next to me.

It's my turn to frown. "How weird like on a scale of one to" Something sharp is inserted into the fleshy part of the underside of my arm. "ten." I finish. It's removed, and I suck in a mouthful of air. My lungs feel as if bricks. I breath more deeply but, nothing.

"Are we on line?" Says someone.

"Yep, I'm waiting for the signal." Answers another.

"Dose it usually take this long?" Asks someone farther away, they sound frightened. I can't see it because have my eyes closed, but I can feel their strange questioning looks at one another. I hear the beep, beep, beep of the computer. Then the sound of typing keys floats to my ears. Someone begins to tap their foot restlessly. My body now feels like lead. Heavy and unmovable. I get the sudden urge to scream out my agony, but refrain. I don't even make a sound though it is the worst pain I have ever known, I make not a murmur. The beeping becomes more apparent, more frequent.

"Is it working?" Ganarth asks hesitantly. His words echo in my mind. Then I hear nothing, feel nothing. And then I become weightless, as if floating in a cloud of pure blissful ignorance. I love it. But in a flash it is all gone and all that is left is the strange feeling of breathlessness.

"I've found her." those words bring me back to Earth; but it is no Earth I have ever known. I begin to choke uncontrollably on a weird thick burning liquid. I open my eyes but see nothing. My lungs need oxygen but as I gape my mouth wide to breath, I can't. I flail my arms seeking a way to live. A skin type wall breaks above me, I force my head upward, and I feel somewhat relieved. I breath deeply and open my eyes once again.

I wish I hadn't.

I wish that I had stayed were I was. What ever I was in. Not breathing; but it is now to late. I realize this like I know my heart beats. Or at least it seems NOW it dose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't remember blacking our. For I KNOW I didn't faint. Only sissy girls faint and I am NO sissy.

"Are you feeling better Fay?"

I sit up just to feel and see that am as naked as the day I was born. I blush from the tip of my toes to the roots of my hair. I try to cover myself with my arms. The man who asked the question turned away from me, then throws something rough looking over his shoulder.

"Put these on." he says simple. He moves around the bright room, ignoring me. I stand keeping my eyes on him. He is older, for his hair is whitish gray with the hint of youthful brown. He stands erected messing with something on a counter. I look at the clothes. Gray pants like his hair but shadowed with blue, and a white smock. I glance around the room quickly absorbing my surroundings, white, JUST like a doctors office. But the floor is tiles, almost red looking.

_So this older dude MUST be a doctor person. _I smack myself on the forehead. _Nahh he just likes to stand around in a doctors room messing with doctor-ish looking things!_

I dress, but I don't like the loose pants with NO flare what so ever at all! I snort. _Who came up with this horrible fashion design?_ There is also a scratchy knitted top with quarter long sleeves. **(for you deprived dorks who DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS it is sleeves that are basically to your smiles elbow and FYI this will be the writing I will use when I am talking to you. NOT one of the characters, just for future references.) **But at least the fashion less people thought to give cotton under things, which reduced the chaffing on my already sore skin.

_Halleluiah! _

The room begins to spin, then someone walks through the door.

"Are you alright Fay?"

I didn't hear who ever it was, but suddenly the floor looks REALLY close.

"Gotcha!" I hear Ganarth say as he picks me up. I blink up at him. He lays my softly back on the hospital looking bed. "Really, that's twice you've fainted today."

"I don't faint okay Darth Vader I… I black out. There IS a difference." I rub my aching head. "And what do you mean," I stop and glare at him. "that that's 'twice today'?" I mimic his deep commanding male voice.

Ganarth starts to tell me about my collapsing at the breeding ground-

"Wait, what?" I demand shirking. "Breeding grounds for what! And why the hell was I there?"

He sighs. "You see humans became more an more dependant on AI's, that's Artificial-"

"Intelligence, I know what it is." I cut in impatiently. I tap my fingures on the hospital bed thing.

"Yes well, these AI's became out of control, getting a mind of their own." He pauses to see if I was going to say anything else, I raise my eye brows at him in annoyance. "They started killing humans." He said speaking again. "We could do nothing to stop them, they became too clever. They started to breed humans to feed on. In the end we fled to the inner grounds of the earth for protection. Millions died." He sighs. "That is all really that I can tell you. I was brought here the same way you were. I was saved. You should be thankful." He looks away as if recalling some far off distant time and place. "And that…"

The man who had to be the doctor, came over to us, Ganarth sitting on a stool and me on the bed. The Doc opens my mouth. _Ya sure what ever he's checking out my teeth or something. _But no, he shoves something down my throat. I begin to gag like any normal person would. The Doc takes it, and walks back the counter, then dose some weird doctor 'ah huh' then says nothing more.

I touch the skin around my throat. "You were saying?" I cough and glare at the back of the Doc's back.

"Yes well, we humans umm… were a dieing breed. Zion is the last remaining human city. And your, well you're here because…" He shacks his head. "You're a key, Fay, one key. You could help us destroy all are enemies. That's why you were chosen to know. That's why you're here."

I swallow dry. "I feel so…"

"Used?" the doctor guy says not turning around.

"Ya, among anything." I blink several times. "Why do you call me Fay?" I get some weird cool ideas in my head. "Is it because of like some secret word for me being a key? Or, or is it because of some strange language you use to fool your enemies. Or…"

Ganarth grins. "It's because you fainted at the breeding grounds. You're the only one I know to have done so."

"I don't faint." I say gruffly, think of all the cool things it COULD have been.

"Of course." His small smiles fades. "You should get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Ganarth nods toward to the Doc guy, who whips out this freaking long needle and walks to me. Before I can even blink Ganarth holds me down. He must have seen the panic MUST ESCAPE HORRIBLE PAIN! Look in my eyes. For I couldn't move. The small scream a was about to yell I hold back by biting my bottom lip. The shot goes in and I feel numb all over. Someone says something but I've already fallen fast asleep.


	2. Meeting And Seeing

Thinking back on it now I would have decided to take the fucking blue pill. Panting and holding my sore arm muscle. I look at Ganarth, he's smiling.

_Not for long. The son of a…_

I run at him with all the strength left in my body, Matrix flip over his head landing perfectly on the ground, then I sling shot my elbow back, everything is in slow motion. I thrust my arm forward aiming for his nose. But some how he ends up behind me, and I land face planted in the ground. He places his big foot at my back, grabbing my arms he pulls them upward in a most uncomfortable position.

"Do you give up?" He asks form above me. I glare into the dirt. I mumble a small yes, but he doesn't hear me. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that what'd you say?" I push my face sideways.

"I GIVE DAMN IT!"

Ganarth laughs as he lets me up. My arms drop willingly to the ground. I breath in and out several times. I close my eyes.

"You… will… pay." I tell him breathing heavily.

He laughs a little louder. "I know." He stops giggling like a school girl and says. "Come, you've had enough training for one day" I open my eyes to see that he offers me his hand. I grab his helping hand smiling inwardly, thinking of doing something wicked. I pull down on his arm. He falls with a surprised look on his face, landing with a huff next to me. I laugh loudly, clutching my stomach.

"Well," he says after I quiet down. "I wasn't expecting that."

I look around the Chinese dojo looking room. Then pat his shoulder. "That's alright, Darth." I stand stretching my back.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He pushes him self up.

"That? Ohhhh… because your name is weird." I say simply.

"It's not my Earth name you know. That was Michael. I changed it when I found out the truth." He sighs. "Like your name changed."

_Some name, Fay, just because I fainted… WHICH I DIDN'T!_ "But why Ganarth? It's really… different."

He laughs slightly. "I'm not totally sure. I got the name when I was really young. I was saved when I was six."

My jaw drops. "Wow." _Poor bastard. _

"Yeah." Ganarth looks up at the computer generated ceiling. "When I first got here I thought it was all a game. I was in my own world, my fantasy dream. But then I found out that it wasn't make believe. That I couldn't wake up. I tried." He laughs. "I pinched myself… a lot. But Zion is my home now. I can't imagine living any where else. You will grow to love it here as well."

I snort.

"Well are you ready to go back?" He clasps his hands together.

I shrug. "I guess." I walk towards him, I feel my foot get caught on the rug beneath me. I try to gain my balance back but only windup tripping over my other foot. _Joy. _

I land on Ganarth. He catches me. My hands land on his chest. His own arms around my middle. I look up at him and he looks down at me. _HOLY FUCK! _

His head drops slowly to mine. And I completely freak.

_A kiss… A KISS! I don't even know the guy! What dose he take me for?_

But I don't say no, like I could!

"Commander," Ganarth and I fly apart. "We've got a problem over here, you better head back." Ganarth nods his head.

"ya… ya. Send us up."

"Right away Commander." I hear a click. Ganarth looks at me, I quickly look away. He sighs and then were transported back to the ship thingy. _YAY ME!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A bowl of goopy grayish pink stuff was placed in front of me with a clank. I stare down at it thinking that it might attack me if a look away.

"Eat." Says the guy who gave it to me, one of the guys my age who whispered to one another two days before.

"I don't have much of an appetite." I reply, staring down at it.

"My names Domino. But you can call me Do, or Me." He laughs.

"Funny." I state sarcastically. "Can't I just call you a dumb ass?"

He stops laughing suddenly. "Your not as pretty as I thought you were going to be."

"And how 'pretty' did you think I was going to be? Because I was under the impression that you DIDN'T think."

People sitting around the kitchen area laugh silently. Domino glares at them.

"Not as nice either." He says.

"Sorry to disappoint you Domino Pizza."

He frowns at me.

"Leave the poor girl alone Domino." Says the person who just walked in through the door. A very HOT person with black hair and green eyes. Who is VERY tall. He sits next to me on the table. "Names Big. Nice to meet you."

I give him the once over. "Big huh?" He just smiles at me. I look around the room then. I see two girls sitting close by each other but away from everyone else. "And what are your names?" I ask innocently.

"I'm Minnie and this is Silver. Were lesbians." I stare opened mouthed at the two women. The one who spoke has short brown hair and the other long brown. Both have brown eyes. They could almost pass for twins. Except it seemed the Minnie was the more out spoken one ad Silver was more reserved. I shake my head and turn away from them. It wasn't like I was prejudice or anything. I supported gays and their right to love one another. But I guess I felt differently when they were 'loving one another' in front of me.

Then I see a tall muscley guy sitting in a corner. He has short red semi-curly hair, with dark blue eyes.

"Who's that?" I ask Big. He follows my gaze.

"Oh, don't bother your little self with him cutie. He don't talk to no one."

"Still I would like to know his name." Big sees my hostile stare.

"No need to get upset Fay my dear I'll tell you. His name is Kay." Big directs his attention to the Kay fellow "Isn't that right Kay my man?" He looks up from his almost empty bowl, looks at me then Big, nods his head and goes back to eating.

"See what'd I tell you?" Big says giving me a little hit on the arm with his fist.

"Don't touch me" I say in a kindly way.

Big laughs. "I like em fiery!"

I roll my eyes, then stand and exit. Walking down the halls of the quiet ship I explore. The kitchen door I hear open and close, I see Kay walking towards me. I stop to let him catch up.

"They said you don't talk. But I think their wrong. I believe you just don't want to. So Kay, why is that?"

He keeps walking as if I'm not there.

_Rude._

I walk faster to keep up with him.

"You know," I say behind him. "I wont leave you alone until you talk to me."

He glances over his shoulder then stops. I smell victory. But all he does it point at a door, then he keeps walking. Half of me wants to follow him, while the other half wants to know what's behind this door that he pointed to. I close my eyes for a second. I push open the door.

"I'm busy go away." Someone says. I look around the room, I hear a shower running behind another closed door. "Domino if that's you, I haven't found the game yet but I will get it to you tomorrow." I walk towards the voice.

"Ganarth?" I say loudly.

"Fay?" The shower turns off. "Did you need something?"

"No, umm… Kay told me to come here."

"He spoke?" Ganarth sounds interested.

"Well, no, he just pointed here."

"Oh." He says. I look around the room. I see a closet, shoes, weird gadgets, a bed… I shake my head fiercely. _NO BED! _"I'll be out in a minute." The shower turns back on before I can say forget it.

I walk around the room picking up things I have never seem before. A rock that looked like the state of Illinois but is yellow. An old strike any where match. Two dark maroon pennies. A baseball cap. I pick that up, I turn it over in my hands. I see grass stains and mud spots. I smile.

"I found that in New York." I jump when I hear Ganarth voice. "When I went back to the city." He sounds disgusted. "The corpses laying next to it were black and gray." I put the hat back on the table and turn towards him. He looks away from me. And I see for the first time that he only had a towel wrapped around his mid section. My eyes widen, but I can't look away. Droplets of water still glide down his salty skin. His nipples a rosy red tight to the tip. I imagine myself licking his them. I look at his chest, sprinkled with light blond hair. Lower I look at his stomach, his belly button seeming to be an endless hole that I want to explore. I shake my head, I still can't look away. Lower still my gaze drops, my legs lock and I sway forward. I throw my arms forward not wanting to land at his feet. Ganarth grabs my arm pulling my close to his chest. His chest that moments ago I wanted to taste. I look up at him.

"You should really let Perk look at that." I was too dazed to say anything. Just then the door opens. At the same time Ganarth and I look to it.

Domino stands there wide eyed and open mouthed. "I… I…" He turns showing us his back. "I just wanted to ask you, Commander, about the game simulation."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow." Domino nods his head, leaves then closes the door behind him. Ganarth turns to me. "They will start talking about us now." He pushes me back to my feet. I stagger. Then glare at him.

"They will not."

"And who will stop them?" He asks slightly amused.

"You will, you're the Commander you can tell them to do just about anything."

He laughs. "Oviously you do not know them all that well." He shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose we wouldn't be going through this if you had remembered to shut the door."

I blush. "Probably. But you could have put some more clothes on before you came out to talk to me."

"You didn't have to faint to make it seem we were doing something we weren't." We glare at each other.

"I wouldn't have BLACKED OUT if you had more CLOTHING ON!"

He grins. "So the sight of me affected you that much did it?"

My brow wrinkles. "I'm not sure."

Silence falls. Ganarth coughs. "Have you been shown to your counters?"

"No."

"Then let me show you."

I turn from him then open the door. "You might want to put some more clothes on first." I close the door, deciding to wait for him out in the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello all you freaky people! I would just like to tell you that this chapter has been posted earlier only because I have nothing better to do. But because this is 4th of July week I wont have much time to write, so the next chapter may take longer to post. Thanks for sticking it out with me! Have fun the week and… don't get into too much trouble! **


	3. Bald

Chapter 3- Bald

My room is a spacious closet about the size of my bathroom back home. The good thing is, is that there are hidden drawers all over the place to put things in. The bad thing is, trying to find them. I sit on my bed. I have two blankets, one made of cotton, which looks like a top sheet, and a blanket that is light green and guess what? It's knitted! I have a window but it doesn't look out onto anything. Weird thing is, it lets in air. My room is gray and white. The floor looks dirty but it really isn't. And I can touch the ceiling. _Woot. _

I place my hands over my eyes.

_Blue, should've taken the blue pill._

I scratch the top of my head… I have no hair. I jump up from my bed and run my hands over a bald head. I scream.

_What the fuck happened to my hair? Oh God I'm bald and…and ugly! I didn't want to be bald until…NEVER!_

The door bursts open. Big and Ganarth come running inside. I stare at them in disbelief.

"I'm bald." I say tears coming to my eyes. Not that I would let them fall. It's just that when I was living in the Human world, Earth or what ever it's called, my hair was one of my best features. That and my eyes. I had thick wavy red gold hair. And eyes that changed in the sunlight. Now I have a bald head and pretty eyes. _Oh God._

"Why didn't you tell my I am bald?" I say glaring.

Ganarth shrugs. "I guess I thought you knew."

"But when we were Matrix fighting…"

"We were in a simulation, the computer took your image from your mind of what you thought you looked like. Not what you really did. I'm sorry Fay."

I turn away from them.

"If it helps darling I still think your beautiful." I smile at Big's words.

"Are you going to be alright Fay?" Ganarth says, I nod my head. "Diner will be done in a few minutes, we'll see you then, okay?" The door clicks, I don't turn around to see if they have left. I don't really care.

_I'm fucking bald! Why should I?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I come out for diner. No one seemed to notice that I am bald. Or they have and there just no saying anything. The cramped dining room offered hardly any room when one would have preferred to eat alone.

"Diner is served." Domino places a bowl of stemming brown and gray stuff in fount of me. I shiver disgusted and push it away from me.

"Not hungry." I say. I look around the area. Everyone is present except for Ganarth. Then I remember that he wasn't their for breakfast either. "Where's Ganarth?" I ask still looking around.

"He doesn't eat with us." Says Minnie.

"He doesn't eat wish us because he 'as other things he 'as to do when the rest of us are breakin' for a bit. He just eats later." Big smiles at me. "That concerned about him are ya?" I shake my head.

"No I was just wondering."

"And here I was hoping you had a little secret crush on me. But I guess I'm wrong the Commander has taken yer fancy."

"Just shut up ya big flirt." Domino interjects.

"That's alright Pizza, I can fight my own battles." I say.

"I didn't know we was fightin' lass. Almost like were an old married couple." Big replies grinning.

"Leave her alone." Silver says. "She just got here, she doesn't 'fancy' anyone so just give her a break. Besides your just jealous that she and the Commander were found in the same room together ALONE by Domino. So just shut your trap and be quiet."

All three of us, me, Big, and Domino blush. Me mostly from humiliation Big from anger and Domino from embarrassment.

"Harsh." Minnie says under her breath.

I inhale slowly. "So what do you think Kay?"

He raises his head from the table he sits at alone. He blinks, then goes back to eating. I nod my head like we understand one another. "Yep I think your right."

"Wait," says Domino. "Did he talk or did I miss something?"

"I think were not understandin' sompin" Answers Big.

"No it's just that Kay and I have an understanding." I answer.

"What kind of understanin'?" Big questions suspiciously.

I shake my head. "You'll have to ask Kay."

Everyone looks in Kay's direction.

_I'm going to get you to talk one of these days damn-it! _

A little grin plays on Kay's face. But he doesn't actually smile.

"Sompin weird is goin on ere."

I look at Big. "Are you Scottish?"

He smiles brightly. "Only half, on my father's side."

I smile back at him. "When I was younger I always believed that I would find my true love in Scotland."

"Really?" He leans forward. "It's not too late ya know. Even though were not in Scot land, we can pretend can't we?"

"It was when I was younger Big, not anymore. Sorry." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ahhh well if ye ever change yer mind."

"I don't think I will." I stand. "Well I will see you all later."

Out in the hallway I DON'T search for Ganarth. The image of him in his bedroom comes into my mind. Him all wet and manly staring at me with the look of a lover. NOT the look of a lover, I shake my head. Ganarth is just Ganarth and I am just me. Things could never change the relationship that we have. Commander and… and what? Who am I to these people. A key sure but I want to be something more, someone they would gladly depend on. Not a tool, a person. I feel I tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it is, prepared to give them a sharp remark to fuck off and die.

It's Kay.

I smile at him in surprise. He points down the hall. I look at him then were he pointed. Suddenly I hear music, and someone singing… _WTF?_ I take a step forward then look over my shoulder to say thanks to Kay, but he's no longer there. I shrug. He'll talk to me he has to, I'm that stubborn. I follow to were the music is coming from. All the way down the hall to a place I had never been before. Then I realize that it is the control room, or what ever. The place where they would maneuver the ship, with the steering wheel and what not.

_I really need to brush up on my ship lingo._

"Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime  
let me lead you  
from your solitude . . ."

"What are you doing?" Ganarth jumps

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" he turns the music down.

"I didn't know that you sang." He smiles sheepishly.

"Not many do." Silence falls. Not for the first time .

"Soooo, what were you singing?"

"I song that I remember my father singing to my mom when I was younger."

"Oh." quiet. "ummm… I think it's lovely."

He nods his head. "Yep."

I hear the beat of the music but no words. I tap my foot lightly on the floor. Ganarth scratches his head. We both look around the room like it was the first time stepping in here. Which it was for me, not for him.

"You should probably get some sleep, tomorrow you'll have more training." I nod my head.

"Ya your right." I roll back and forth from my heel to my toes. Hands clasped behind my back.

"Is there anything that you need?"

_You, I need you! I have to have you! But I can't there's no way. I don't need anyone nothing. Just, just… myself._

"Nope." I answer.

"Alright then. Do you remember were your room is?"

"Oh, ya I do."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Can I ask you something." I say.

"You just did." We both laugh slightly. After a moment a say,

"Can I sing with you?"

"Wha…ummm sure I guess. Do you know the words?"

"If you teach me I'm sure I can get it."

"Okay. It's a duet."

I nod my head.

"First we'll listen to the song so you can get a feel for it."

Man  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . .

Women  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you.

Man  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe;  
No-one will find you,

your fears are far behind you . . .  
**  
**Women  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night . . .  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me . . .

Man  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me with you  
here, beside you . . .

anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Christine, that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Women  
Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . . say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

BOTH  
Share each day with me, each  
night, each morning . . .

Women  
Say you love me . . .

Man  
You know I do . . .

BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . .

"It's beautiful. I take it your mom's name was Christine." I say when the music comes to a close.

"Ya, she was so wonderful." He blinks a few times. "Still want to learn it?"

"I do." I say happily.

"I'm glad." he answers

We both smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I lied i got it here earier then i thought. On the 4th too! ya sighs i am going to my Aunts house to 'celebrate' WTF! i don't like family outings as much as everyone thinks i do. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days. Later, much.**


End file.
